Navidad
by kyokichi
Summary: Sophie odiaba el invierno pero parecía ser que para Howl, este era algo mas que solo nieve. La primer navidad de Sophie con su nueva familia, una noche inolvidable para todos... (la puedes encontrar tambien el la seccion animeHowl Moving Castle bajo el nombre de "la primer navidad")


_Antes que empezar, me gustaría dar gracias a las personas que se toman la molestia de leer la siguiente historia._

_ Quiero disculparme por algunos detalles en cuanto a coherencia (el color del umbral que va a Kingsbury, el color de ojos de Howl, etc) que son mencionados en el libro pero que por no tenerlo a la mano, no pude corroborarlo/corregirlo._

_Los personajes no me pertenecen y son invencion de la maravillosa y difunta Diana Wynne Jones (no olviden pasarse por su seccion en la fanfiction)_

_(pueden encontrar esta historia en la sección de literatura a nombre de la autora original)_

* * *

**La primer Navidad**

Invierno había llegado al reino de Ingary y consigo los días cortos y fríos. Para Sophie Hather, el invierno era mal augurio para su floristería puesto que sus flores se marchitaban por el frió y la clientela bajaba. Y en cuanto la primer nevada cayo, las ventas también. En definitiva, odiaba el invierno.

Como era a de esperarse ante la falta de clientes, tuvo que cerrar en lo que restaba de la temporada. Giró el letrero que yacía pegado a la puerta, dejando a la vista la parte que decía "cerrado" y caminó hacia el portal que colindaba con la cocina, si no trabajaría en la temporada, al menos se desharía de las arañas que Howl había acumulado en su ausencia. Al entrar a esta, se encontró con Calcifer y Michael, ambos con sonrisas que iban de un lado al otro de sus rostros. Se abstuvo de preguntar la razón del porque y siguió su camino rumbo al lavabo donde le esperaba una montaña de trastes.

Un par de piernas envueltas en un pantalón amarillo huevo y el olor a azaleas anunció la llegada de Howl quien lucía tan resplandeciente como siempre -buenos días- anunció mientras dejaba su cuerpo deslizarse sobre el barandal -Michael, Calcifer acérquense- pidió, en su tono de voz se podía sentir un cierto grado de emoción -tú también Sophie querida dijo al notar la presencia de su prometida- y esperó a que los mencionados llegaran -¿saben en qué fechas estamos?-

-¡Navidad!- exclamaron Calcifer y Michael, quien al llevar más tiempo viviendo con él, sabían de que se trataba. Sophie guardó silencio, no sabía de qué hablaban esos tres, era la primera vez que escuchaba ese término y se mantuvo al margen de la conversación que Calcifer y Michael empezaron a tener.

La mano de cierto mago pronto la saco de su ensoñación esto es para que compres lo necesario para la cena de esa noche- dijo mientras dejaba una bolsa de monedas en la mesa y sacaba otra mucho más grande del interior de su saco color amarillo huevo -y esta es para que tú, Michael y Calcifer compren los regalos- la tomo de la mano y coloco la bolsa sobre esta -queda prohibido regalar ropa, y lo digo por ti pequeña saboteadora de trajes; aún no me he repuesto del hechizo que le colocaste a mi traje plata-. La pelirroja lo miró con recelo y le recordó de quien era la culpa en primer lugar y como siempre, cuando las tenia de perder, el mago se escapó hacia el mundo extraño de donde provenía.

Sin opciones de por medio, la chica suspiró, esa cena se haría. Contó el dinero que Howl le había dado para comprar los regalos y de inmediato se asombró de la cantidad, pues era más de lo que generalmente trae a casa -eso explica porque últimamente se la pasaba en el palacio- se dijo, recordando las noches en que Howl llegaba arrastrándose del cansancio. Guardo el dinero y fue a preguntar que era exactamente eso a lo que Howl llamaba "Navidad".

Días más tarde y luego de una extensa charla con el antiguo mago real y actual esposo de Lettie, la pelirroja entendió que eso no era más que una celebración que se hacía con la familia o en su caso, con los seres queridos. Se sintió alagada de pensar que el mago la veía de esa forma, como alguien de su familia y no solo a ella sino también a su aprendiz y al demonio flama también. Se colocó un chal azul y un gorro de paja con cinta del mismo color y salió a la plaza de la ciudad, había mucho que comprar.

Al tercer día luego de haber comprado los ingredientes para la cena y sin señales de vida por parte de Howl, Sophie decidió que era momento de ir a comprar los regalos. Ella junto con Calcifer y Michael cruzaron el umbral verde, ese que daba a Kingsbury y se adentraron a la elegante zona comercial del reino. En cierto punto y decidiendo que cada reglo debía ser sorpresa, repartió las monedas entre los tres y así cada quien tomo su camino.

Y mientras la chica miraba los aparadores en busca del regalo perfecto para sus tres caballeros. el mulato y el demonio flama discutían sobre la fría y poco romántica relación entre su amo/maestro y la floristería. Ninguno entendía porque de la noche a la mañana, el mago más mujeriego y narcisista de todo el reino se había transformado en el sarcástico pero cálido ser que era ahora.

-quizás tener corazón lo cambio- dijo determinado el demonio de fuego -aunque siento pena por Sophie. Ella le regresó su corazón y lo único que recibió fue a un Howl tonto que ni flores le lleva-

-Calcifer... Howl le regaló un enorme jardín con portal incluido... y la floristería- interrumpió y luego hizo memoria -aunque muchos de los gestos buenos han sido cuando aún no recobraba su corazón... y... ¿si Howl solo quiere a Sophie por obligación?- . Se miraron el uno al otro, eso era imposible, el mago no era de esa clase de personas y haciendo a un lado sus preocupaciones, se limitaron a comprar los regalos para navidad.

Dos días más pasaron, los tres se encontraban desayunando cuando la puerta se abrió y tras esta se apareció el mago con un par de cajas decoradas de forma estrafalaria -¿me extrañaron?- saludó sin esperar respuesta de los demás y se adentró en las escaleras con rumbo a su habitación -Calcifer, prepara el agua caliente... y Sophie- la chica lo miro enigmática pero se acercó a ver para que era necesitada -ten... esta noche saldremos ah y prepara la cena- le dio una de las cajas y luego retomo su rumbo.

Ninguno de los tres se esperaba tal cosa del azabache (había decidido descansar del rubio por un tiempo) y solo se limitaron a verse entre sí. Calcifer voló hacia la chimenea para realizar el encargo del mago mientras la pelirroja y el mulato abrían la caja -¿un vestido?- dijeron al unísono aunque no estaban seguros de si era o no. Era largo y verde, no tenía caireles ni holanes, no era pomposo ni refinado, solo era una simple tela e incluso podían jurar que los vestidos que hacia la chica eran mejores que este. Junto al vestido, iban unos zapatos igual de extraños, tenían taco como los que Sophie solía usar pero no eran tan cerrados y dejaban expuesto cierta cantidad de piel que para ella era excesivo -Seguramente lo trajo de su mundo- pensaron los dos mientras volvían a guardar la prenda.

Esa tarde nadie descansó pero valió la pena porque para el atardecer, la mesa se encontraba ya decorada con deliciosos platillos que esperaban ser degustados. Los tres miraron con orgullo su logro e incluso se les abrió el apetito. Howl quien se mantuvo encerrado en su habitación, salió de esta vistiendo un pantalón y saco negro y el cabello hacia atrás, dejando a la vista esas canicas brillantes de color verde que tenía por ojos –Sophie ¿estas lista?- preguntó y la chica regresó a la realidad.

Una hora más tarde, ella bajó luciendo el vestido que Howl le había regalado –¡perfecta!- exclamó el mago, su prometida lucia como cualquier chica de familia proveniente de su mundo –pero… te falta algo- acotó y rápidamente se quitó el collar que siempre cargaba, ese de la piedra de color llamativo y se lo coloco –ahora sí, es hora, vamos-. Michael y Calcifer despidieron a la pareja, pidiendo que regresaran temprano para la repartición de regalos. Los dos cruzaron el umbral negro y se transportaron al mundo de Howl, apareciendo en medio de un camino empedrado –vamos Sophie, súbete al auto, aún nos falta para llegar a nuestro destino- la guio a la extraña carroza de la última vez y parecía ser que no había cambiado en nada, seguía sin tener caballos y lucia vieja, casi al punto de romperse. Miro con miedo a su anfitrión, preguntándole si era seguro a lo que el rápidamente contesto que "si" y aun con el miedo, se subió a la carroza. El camino fue revoltoso y el ruido de la caja mágica de la carroza a lo que Howl llamaba música, era demasiado estridente y pesada para su gusto.

Llegaron a su destino, era la misma casa que se podía ver a través de la ventana de la habitación del azabache y este toco a la puerta. Esperaron hasta que esta se abrió y tras ella, se mostró la figura de una mujer del mismo color de cabello que él –ah, eres tu- dijo desganada y luego la miro, señalándola con los ojos -¿Quién es ella?- demandó saber. Sophie se sintió intimidada por esa mirada fría e inhóspita, casi igual que la de la difunta bruja del páramo. El mago pasó de ver a su hermana a ver a su acompañante y acostumbrado al trato de ella, se encogió de hombros y aprovechó a posar su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja –es mi acompañante- explicó, abriéndose paso hacia la casa.

La hermana de Howl se sintió satisfecha por la respuesta y los condujo hacia la sala donde se encontraba el cuñado y sobrinos de este –era Howl y su acompañante- dijo desganada y poco asombrada de la naturaleza inestable de su hermano. Los sobrinos de este corrieron a recibirlo, parecía ser que era el tío favorito.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila, sin problemas y con algunas preguntas sobre su procedencia que gracias al mago, pudo responder, hasta que llegó el momento del postre. El azabache se aclaró la garganta y pidió la palabra –hermana, se te ha cumplido tu deseo- dijo de forma alegre –he decidido sentar cabeza- explicó, adelantándose a su hermana puesto que ella tenía muchos deseos para con él. A la pelirroja se le atoro la lengua en la boca junto con las palabras no tan afectuosas que iba a otorgarle al mago y dejó que este continuara. Howl tomó la mano de ella y la sostuvo entre la suya –he decidido casarme con Sophie Hather y será el primer día de la fiesta de mayo, el día que la conocí- expreso.

Si bien la azabache no entendía las referencias de su hermano, comprendió que este iba enserio. Miro a la pelirroja y luego miro a su hermano –bien, si deseas mi bendición, así será- dijo satisfecha. No hubo más que decir por parte de los hermanos y habiendo cumplido su deber, deicidio que era hora de regresar a Ingary.

Al regresar a casa, ambos fueron recibidos por Calcifer, Michael y un muérdago sobre la puerta –oh, pero mira que tenemos aquí, una tradición de mi mundo- dijo el mago real de forma coqueta y Sophie en vez de seguirle la corriente, le dio un codazo sobre las costillas –cuidado, soy frágil o ¿acaso quieres quedarte tan pronto sin marido?-

El mulato y la flama se sonrojaron al escuchar la aseveración, ahora era oficial, ambos iban a casarse y con ello, quedaba descartada la conclusión que habían tenido días atrás porque ese era su Howl, el verdadero, el coqueto y romántico mago. Decidieron dejar a los dos solos y fingieron estar cansados –mañana abriremos los regalos- dijeron mientras subían las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de Michael.

Sophie y Howl se quedaron solos y con un intercambio de regalos pendiente. Se sentaron sobre el sillón que yacía frente a la chimenea donde suele descansar Calcifer y admiraron los leños quemados –quien lo diría, te sienta bien el cabello hacia atrás- rompió el hielo la pelirroja. El azabache rio y se pasó la mano por la cabeza, acomodando algunos mechones que intentaban rebelarse –lo tomare como un cumplido entonces- dijo pícaro para luego dirigir su mirada a su ahora prometida extra oficial –y eso me recuerda, aun me debes lo del muérdago-.

Ella lo miro extrañada -¿muérdago? ¿Qué tie…- no pudo terminar la frase, sus labios habían sido apresados por el mago. Luego de eso, se quedó en silencio, entendiendo a lo que ahora se refería cuando decía "muérdago" y para ser honestos, no le había molestado.

-Feliz Navidad, futura señora Jenkins- dijo Howl mientras admiraba el sonrojo que nacía de las mejillas de la pelirroja. Sophie intentó recuperar la calma más le fue imposible y terminó por balbucear palabras inentendibles.

El reloj cucú sonó, anunciando que finalmente era veinticinco y con ello, momento de abrir los regalos pero para ser sinceros, ese había sido el mejor regalo de la noche.

_Fin._


End file.
